Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a semiconductor structure and manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure and manufacturing method thereof with higher yield.
Description of Related Art
In an information-explosion world, ICs are widely used in the daily life, including entertainment, education, transportation and households. With the rapid progress in electronic technologies, more personalized and functionally powerful electronic products are out in the market. In general, an electronic product controls its own operation through at least one chip, and the chip may be electrically connected to a substrate or a lead frame by a wire-bonding method, a flip-chip bonding method, a tape-automated bonding (TAB) method, etc.
Regarding the wire-bonding process, the wire-bonding device is configured to, for example, connect the contacts of the substrate and the pads of the semiconductor chip with fine metal wires. The wire-bonding process may be performed in the following manners. Namely, a metal wire is descended with the wire-bonding device. Then, the tip of the device presses an end of the metal wire against the contact while an ultrasonic vibration is applied to bond the metal wire and the contact together, so as to form a first bond. After the first bond is formed, the device is lifted to be moved to a position being above the pad such that the metal wire is extended to form a proper loop from the contacts to the pad. When arriving the position above the pad, the metal wire is descended by the device. Then, the tip of the device presses the metal wire against the pad while the ultrasonic vibration is applied to bond the metal wire and the pad together, so as to form a second bond. After the second bond is formed, a wire damper stops the metal wire from moving while the device is lifted so as to cut off the metal wire at the second bond. The foregoing operations may be repeated to form the connection between the contacts of the substrate and the pads of the semiconductor chip. In addition, a heating process may be performed during the formation of the first bond and the second bond. Moreover, the first bond may be performed on the pads and the second bond may be performed on the contacts.
However, there are still problems in the conventional wire-bonding technique. For example, a short circuit may occur between adjacent metal wires which are intended to be isolated, and an open circuit may abnormally occur in one metal wire or between more metal wires which are intended to be connected to each other. For example, movement of the metal wires during manufacturing process such as sway, sweep, etc., may lead to short circuit between the adjacent metal wires which are intended to be isolated. More severely, such movement of the metal wires may cause breakage of one metal wire or breakage of the connections between metal wires, and further lead to unintended open circuit. Moreover, there are plenty of types of products made by semiconductor manufacturing process, and the quantity of the wires and the shapes of the semiconductor for connection are different from product to product. Therefore, in the conventional wire-bonding technique, it is required to prepare specific wire-bonding tools and wire-bonding platforms for different products, which lead to problems of increased cost, time consumption while changing the wire-bonding tools and the wire-bonding platforms to be installed on the apparatus costing more time, and complicated in managing the wire-bonding tools and the wire-bonding platforms, etc.